Rose Says Her Goodbyes
by renkan
Summary: Just a little snippet of Rose saying goodbye to Pearl before Steven is born. I may continue this with her saying goodbye to the other characters.


Rose looked down. Lion was already looking up at her. Her attention turned to her round belly and she sighed softly. "Steven," she began. "You are so wonderful and unique and you haven't even been born yet." Rose turned and sat down on a nearby stool, Lion following behind. "Lion here will take good care of you." Lion whimpered and nuzzled against Rose's leg. "But he can't do it alone. You'll have Pearl, Amethyst, Garnet, and best of all, you'll have your father." She rubbed her stomach. "I wish I could live in this world with you and watch you grow, but instead I'll be living it through you. I know this is hard to understand," she stopped for a second to think. "Actually I know you will understand. One day. But you definitely can't do it while you're still in my belly. Talking to you is just comforting." She smiled at what would be Steven and rubbed Lion's fur. "Everyone here already loves you, especially me." She continued to whisper sweet words at her belly until Pearl peaked from around the corner.

"Rose?" she said shyly. "I don't mean to interrupt, but can we talk?"

Rose quickly finished up, sure to let Steven know she'd talk to him again soon then gave her attention to Pearl. "Yes?"

Suddenly she was struck with how serious Rose's face was. How serene. How happy. "I, uh, just wanted to say…" She sighed and walked closer. "I don't want you to go Rose." The room stayed quiet for several long moments before Pearl could meet Rose's gaze again. "I know this is what you want but I will miss you so much. I don't know what I'll do without you."

"I know Pearl. You have been my best friend through everything. I'm not really leaving you, I—"

"I know, I know. You'll be a part of Steven but it isn't the same. You won't be my Rose." She looked down again, tears welling in her eyes. "Is there anything I can do to convince you not to leave me?"

Rose walked over to Pearl and lifted her face in her hand, forcing Pearl to look at her. "You are so brave and so strong Pearl. You are one of the best gems I've ever met. You endure through everything. I know you can handle this. I know that this is for the best." She rubbed her thumb across her cheek, swiping away the stray tears. Rose leaned in and kissed Pearl's forehead, right on her gem, causing Pearl to give a small gasp. "This is the last time we'll be speaking and I am so sorry that this is happening so soon. Just know that I love you Pearl. And that Steven will love you."

Pearl broke down into sobs. "This can't be the last time. After everything we've been through. What if I can't love Steven like you say he will love me?"

"Well, Pearl, do you love me?"

Pearl couldn't tell if Rose was joking or not. By love did Rose mean Pearl willing to lay down her life at a second's notice to protect her? Did she mean willing to leave home to stand by her? Did she mean willing to throw it all away for just a few more moments in her presence? Or did she mean the ache in Pearl's heart at the thought of Rose being gone forever? If so, then yes. Pearl loved Rose more than anything. But Steven isn't Rose and never could be. But she couldn't bring herself to answer, so she just continued to cry.

Rose pulled Pearl into a hug and rubbed her back. "Everything will be fine, you'll see. I bet you'll love Steven even more than me. I know that he is so special." She pulled Pearl to an arm's length away and smiled. "This isn't the end of me, but of a wonderful new beginning." She leaned to kiss Pearl's forehead one last time.

Pearl watched in agony, the words _This is the last time we'll be speaking…_ running through her head over and over, as Rose's hand slipped from Pearl's skin and she glided away. Pearl couldn't understand what she had done to deserve this. She had given up everything, absolutely everything, to stand by Rose's side and here she was, being abandoned by that very same gem. Her shoulders slumped and she walked away.


End file.
